


birthday party

by dominopes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, again no ships because they're like 12, here it is aknjkg, this has been sitting in my drafts for months and i just reread it and thought it was cute so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominopes/pseuds/dominopes
Summary: Alec and Jane are surprised when Esme invites them over for Renesmee's first birthday party.Aro's absolutely thrilled.





	birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> god, i wrote this so long ago aknfjgngj it was originally gonna be a lot longer and basically be jane and alec learning how to be their age but like in modern era. i dropped that whole project tho so i'm posting what i managed to jot down.
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Alec and Jane are surprised when Esme invites them over for Renesmee's first birthday party. Aro's absolutely thrilled.

  


"But I don't want to go," Jane pouts when Aro expresses his excitement for them. "I hate the Cullens."

  


"Now Jane," Aro scolds her much like a father would. At this point, he sort of  _is_  her father. "Hate is a strong word."

  


"That's why I used it."

  


Aro clicks his tongue at the same time Alec giggles.

  


"Jane, do not be selfish. Think of Alec. Maybe he wants to go. Would you make him go alone?"

  


Jane considers this for a moment, then turns to Alec. "Do you wish to go?"

  


"No," Alec replies without missing a beat.

  


Jane turns back to Aro, "He said no."

  


"Yes Jane dear, I heard him. However, I still think you two should go. It would be good for you. How long has it been since you've been around other children?"

  


"Alec and I are with each other almost all the time," Jane says at the same time Alec says, "Technically the Halfling is barely old enough to be considered a toddler."

  


"You two are going and that is final," Aro declares, "Mrs. Cullen was very kind to invite the two of you to the celebration and it would be rude if you did not go."

  


Jane looks like she might argue, but she just hangs her head in defeat and mumbles her agreement. Since she doesn't fight it, Alec doesn't either, and Aro claps his hands together before ringing up Esme with the receptionists phone to get more details on the party.

  


He sends them to Forks with Santiago and Afton - Santiago because he's strong enough to protect the twins if it comes down to it and Afton because Aro wants Afton to go away, even if it's just for a little bit. On Aro's orders, Heidi had packed Alec and Jane more casual, modern clothes to wear to the party. Aro had gotten a kick out of the matching Thing One and Thing Two shirts, making them promise they'd wear those shirts to the party, and Demetri and Felix had a whole field day of teasing the twins for tripping over their shoelaces before offering their help. 

  


Jane tries not to look like she's pleased with the way Afton's done her hair, wants to dislike him because Aro does, but Alec sees the tiny smile on her face as she gently traces her fingers over the braid headband he'd done for her.

  


Santiago drives up to the Cullens house - Aro wanted them to do this  _right_ , so he'd instructed Santiago to rent or steal a car for the occasion - and Alec can already smell the shapeshifters, his face scrunching up. 

  


"Ew," he complains, holding his breath to try and avoid the smell. Jane does the very same thing, looking just as disgusted as he is.

  


"Don't be rude," Afton gently chides, opening his car door and stepping out.

  


Santiago decides to wait in the car, not wanting to spend any time with the Cullens, so it ends up being Alec and Jane on either side of Afton as they walk up to the front door.

  


"......should I hold your hands?" Afton asks awkwardly, unpracticed in playing human.

  


"No," they chorus, not even sparing him a glance.

  


"I just thought since humans usually hold their childrens hands-"

  


"We said no," Jane snaps and Afton shuts up.

  


Esme seems to be the only adult excited that they actually showed up, which Alec finds odd to say the least. The last time they'd seen each other was when they'd thought Renesmee was an immortal child, why would she invite them to her birthday party? The rest of the Cullens are tense and that,  Alec understands,  _expects it_ , because it's the normal reaction to have in a situation like this.

  


"Renesmee seemed upset about not having any friends her age to invite to her party, so Esme reached out to everyone she deemed young enough to help the situation," Edward, another nosy mind reader like Aro, clarifies. 

  


Esme flashes them a smile that makes Alec think of his mother. "I'm so glad you two could make it! Nessie will be so happy!"

  


Alec has a hard time believing that, considering the circumstances.

  


Esme leads the two of them down to the basement, chattering on about how nice they look and how polite they are. Afton follows behind them, discreetly slipping a gift card into Alec's back pocket for him to give to the birthday girl before disappearing. The basement's decorated from top to bottom, streamers and balloons everywhere, with a giant banner that read _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE!'_  taped across the wall. There was already a couple people seated at the table, Renesmee herself sat at the very end with two boys who looked about the same age as Jane and Alec.

  


"Nessieee," Esme calls out in a singsong voice, ushering Alec and Jane forward, "You have two more guests."

  


Renesmee, who'd been avidly watching the boys argue about some sort of game, looks over and beams when she sees them. 

  


"Hi!" She chirps, waving them over, "Have a seat!"

  


Alec sees Jane open her mouth to say something when her eyes suddenly go wide in surprise. A childrens party hat has suddenly been placed on her head while she'd been momentarily distracted by Renesmee and before Alec can comment on it, Esme swiftly puts one on him too.

  


Behind them, they hear the click of a camera and they both turn to find Afton taking their photo. 

  


".......Aro told me to take pictures," he weakly explains and Alec already knows it's going to be a long night.

 


End file.
